<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hetalia Le retour de Rome parmi nous by Charloma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948356">Hetalia Le retour de Rome parmi nous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charloma/pseuds/Charloma'>Charloma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charloma/pseuds/Charloma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-ONESHOT- *French/Français* Son fantôme est réapparu et il est matériel cette fois !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hetalia Le retour de Rome parmi nous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas à cause de la magie, aucun sort de la part d'Arthur, de Lukas ou de Vlad ne fut nécessaire.</p><p>C'était simplement les effets d'une médecine douteuse.</p><p>Yao, ayant l'âge qu'il avait, possédait dans des recoins de sa mémoire, quelques fragments de recettes aux vertus médicinales. Cependant, impossible de savoir s'il s'en souvenait correctement et complètement. Ce fait était passé sous silence quand une opportunité d'utiliser ses dons se révélait.</p><p>Ainsi, il fit boire aux pauvres italiens, un breuvage à l'odeur exécrable et au goût similaire.</p><p>Les deux s'étaient plaint de maux de crâne et de fatigues chroniques, ce que Ludwig estimait être de la simple paresse et comparait aux grèves de Francis. La source de leur mal être resta sans réponse quand un plus gros mystère se présenta.</p><p>Un fantôme, familier pour certains, leur apparut et oublia son immatérialité.</p><p>Le plus jeune des italiens s'écria : « Grand père ! » alors que son aîné resta immobile, sous le choc. Quand il reprit ses esprit, il récupéra le temps perdu en silence et sorti un nombre non négligeable de gros mots à la suite.</p><p>Son frère était occupé à profiter de la matérialité de leur parent, quoique qu'il se soit lancer sur lui sans prendre le temps de vérifier s'il n'était vraiment pas transparent.</p><p>Ludwig et Francis reconnurent l'apparition, Ludwig car l'homme l'avait visité auparavant et Francis parce qu'il se souvenait de lui. Aucun des deux n'était aussi joyeux de le retrouver que les deux italiens.</p><p>L'aîné avait maintenant commencé à pleurer, il reniflait bruyamment sous l'étreinte de celui qui était mort tant d'années avant.</p><p>Arthur avais compris de qui il s'agissait avec la réaction des deux frères, il en informa Kiku, qui étaient très confus. De son coté, Yao l'expliqua à Ivan, car le chinois avait été vivant du temps de l'empire romain.</p><p>D'ailleurs, lorsque le revenant fut débarrassé de ceux qui l'assiégeaient et qui s'étaient calmés, il ouvrit grand les yeux en le voyant.</p><p>« Tu penserais que je serais mort, mon cher ? », ironisa le chinois avec un air fier.</p><p>Son interlocuteur éclata d'un rire fort, qui contamina toute l'assemblée. Les pays qui ne le connaissait pas, se mirent à l'apprécier et puis en fin de compte pourquoi ne pas l'aimer ? Un mort ne saurait être un ennemi. Ainsi rassurés qu'il ne représente aucune menace, tous s'enquirent de lui. Certains, ceux qui l'avaient connus, souhaitaient savoir son opinion sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus et d'autres profitaient de la présence d'un romain pour en apprendre plus sur les mœurs et coutumes de l'époque.</p><p>Arthur apprécia d'apprendre que son apparence s'était quelque peu améliorée, le romain se souvenant de cheveux tout ébouriffés et trouvant ses sourcils bien moins volumineux que dans ses souvenirs. Bien sur, Francis ne put s'empêcher de nuancer ces propos et Alfred fut horrifié par l'idée qu'Arthur avait été encore plus laid par le passé.</p><p>Le romain, alors qu'il se faisait un plaisir d'éduquer tout un auditoire sur son histoire, jetait quelques coup d'œil vers l'allemand. Celui-ci lui répondit en regardant en direction des italiens puis du romain à nouveau, en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. L'homme s'en contenta et tourna son attention vers Alfred, qui fut choqué qu'on lui demande son identité.</p><p>« Un autre continent ? Eh bien, il s'en est passé des choses ! », il s'amusa en installant son bras autour de l'épaule de l'américain.</p><p>Cette promiscuité n'était pas pour déplaire à Alfred, qui se sentait honoré d'être si apprécié par un tel géant. D'ailleurs, il en redoubla de volume, ce qui fit pleurer les oreilles de chaque personne présente.</p><p>Resté à l'écart, Kiku s'était attelé à instantanéiser le moment à l'aide de multiples caméras et de planches à dessin. Quand plus personne ne pouvait trouver de questions à poser, le romain s'approcha de lui et le complimenta sur ses esquisses, ce qui rendit le japonais aussi excité que muet.</p><p>Ayant parlé à un de ceux qui étaient plus éloignés du groupe qui s'était formé autour de lui, il se rendit près d'un autre. Les cheveux longs, blonds et un peu bouclés ainsi que les grands yeux bleus, bien qu'ils soient cachés derrière des lunettes arrondies rappelèrent au romain une vue similaire.</p><p>« Grands dieux, Francis ! Ce garçon là est ton portrait craché ! Avec qui tu as fricoté ?! »</p><p>Mathieu avait été très embarrassé d'avoir été ainsi le centre de l'attention si soudainement, si bien qu'il aurait bien aimé être invisible mais le romain passa très vite à un autre sujet et il se senti à nouveau délaissé. Que la célébrité était éphémère !</p><p>À présent, les yeux du romain étaient rivés sur Ivan. Après tout, celui-ci dépassait tous les autres d'au moins une bonne tête. Quand on lui apprit que se tenait devant lui, l'enfant des terres enneigées du nord, il n'y cru pas. Comment aurait il pu survivre ?</p><p>« Ahaha, ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir, je vous l'accorde ! », lui lança amicalement l'ami de l'hiver, « Il faut savoir faire quelques….choix. », continua-t-il en s'assombrissant.</p><p>Le romain ne le laissa pas effacer son sourire, Yao l'informa, connaissant son attrait pour la boisson, que l'alcool avait réchauffé le russe dans ces heures tristes et il souhaitait donc y goûter !</p><p>Il n'avait pas à le dire deux fois, Ivan lui versa un verre et le romain l'engloutit.</p><p>Au lieu de tituber ou d'avoir le hoquet, il commença à disparaître. Comprenant qu'il ne resterait pas bien plus longtemps, il tint à ce que les embrassades soient brèves.</p><p>« Après tout, si quelqu'un d'autre fait une bourde, je pourrais bien revenir ! », déclara-t-il la larme à l'œil.</p><p>Il jeta un dernier regard à Yao, qui lui sourit d'un air mélancolique puis à sa descendance. L'aîné insulter son petit frère pour qu'il arrête de pleurer, ce qui ne marchait pas très bien.</p><p>Et il disparut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>